The present invention relates generally to the field of operations managements, and more specifically to visualizing and querying data.
Analytic tools are increasingly able to consume a single table of data as a spreadsheet or comma-separated values (CSV) file and performs out of the box analytics. CSV files store tabular data (numbers and text) in plain text format, wherein each line of the file is a data record comprising of one or more fields separated by commas. These analytical tools may rapidly provide a solution on the simple datasets to an end-user. The end-user is typically a business organization which is analyzing datasets of interest to the business organization. These solutions are able to consume only a single table of data, which contains single values in each column for each row.